cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Fast and Furry-ous
Fast & Furry-ous is a Looney Tunes cartoon released on September 17th, 1949. It features the debut of The Road-Runner and Wile E. Coyote. Plot Road Runner is seen running on a road through a desert. Suddenly, the frame freezes, and the words "Road Runner (Accelleratii Incredibus)" appear at the bottom of the screen. The frame continues in slow motion, and Road Runner gives his signature "Meep, meep" before he speeds up and runs off the screen. He continues to dash along several roads. The camera pans to the right, and we see Wile E. Coyote looking down on the Road Runner with binoculars. The frame once again freezes, and the words "Coyote (Carnivorous Vulgaris)" appear as he licks his lips. He then runs off the screen and behind a rock, where he picks a napkin (which he ties around his neck) and a fork and a knife. Coyote runs down the hill and catches up to Road Runner. He takes several stabs at the bird with his fork and knife but misses. Road Runner turns his head, sticks out his tongue, and runs off, giving off another "Meep, meep." Coyote slows down and drops his knife and fork. His chin lowers down to the floor in amazement. He picks his chin back up and paces, thinking. He gets an idea, picks up his utensils, and runs off as the screen fades. When the screen fades in, we see Road Runner running along the road. He gives another "Meep, meep." The screen pans left, and we see Coyote with a metal cymbal-like thing, waiting in ambush. As he hears Road Runner coming, he sticks out the cymbal. Road Runner comes running, but instantly stops only a few inches away from the cymbal. Coyote is amazed and puts down the cymbal. Road Runner sticks out his tongue, then runs off with another "Meep, meep." In frustration, Coyote throws down the cymbal and gets ready to pursue, but Road Runner comes back, picks up the cymbal, and holds it in front of Coyote, who instantly runs into the cymbal. Road Runner runs off with another "Meep, meep" as the screen fades again. A box is seen lying against a rock with the words "One Genuine Boomerang Guaranteed to return" written on it. As the screen fades out, Coyote is seen holding the boomerang. He throws the boomerang off-screen, but is instantly hit by another one. The screen pans to the right, and Road Runner is seen with a box that says "Another Genuine Boomerang Guaranteed to return." He gives a "meep, meep," and runs off. As Coyote prepares to follow, he is hit by his own boomerang. Coyote paints two parallel lines on the road with white paint and puts up a sign that says, "Slow School Crossing." He then dresses like a girl and merrily skips along the road. He is instantly hit by the Road Runner and is sent to the ground. Road Runner comes back in a woman's wig. He holds a sign that says, "Road Runners can't read." After sticking out his tongue, Road Runner runs off with yet another "meep, meep." Road Runner is seen running up a hill. The screen pans left to reveal Coyote, who is strapped to a rocket. Coyote lights a match and sets the rocket's string on fire. Coyote gives a chuckle as the rocket ignites. The rocket suddenly explodes, and Coyote is sent upwards, crashing his head through an overhanging cliff. As the screen fades in, a string with a diamond at the end is seen hanging over the road. As the screen zooms out, Coyote is seen on a cliff, standing next to a huge boulder. Coyote runs to a piece of paper, which appears to be a blueprint for his plan. It reads, "1. Pull out key stone. 2. Rock falls. 3. Road Runner (with an arrow pointing to a roughly drawn Road Runner as he runs along the road). 4. Road Runner crushed!" Running off yet again, Coyote looks through a telescope to see Road Runner coming. He then rushes to the boulder. Pulling out the string, he stands and watches with glee as the rock starts to fall towards the road. Suddenly, the boulder reverses its direction and lands on top of Coyote. Road Runner gives an off-screen "meep, meep." coyote is seen painting a white line along the middle of the road. He turns to the left, still painting, and makes his way towards a cavern wall. He then paints the wall so it looks like a tunnel. He hides behind a rock as the Road Runner comes. Giving several meeps, Road Runner runs straight through the painting, as if it was real. Coyote is amazed and also tries to run through it, but instead bangs into the wall. Road Runner comes back and runs over Coyote as he gives a "meep, meep." Road Runner is running along the road once again. A stick of dynamite is hidden under rock and is connected to a TNT box. Coyote stands behind the box. Hearing the "meep"s of Road Runner, he presses down on the box, which explodes as Road Runner stands watching by the stick of dynamite. Giving some meeps, he runs off. An open box with a lid that says "ACME Super Outifit" is seen lying on the ground. Coyote is seen wearing an outfit that consists of a blue shirt and pants and a red cape. He starts to jog, then speeds up into a run. He runs off of a cliff with his hand stretched out as he attempts to fly, but he instead drops to the ground. An off-screen crash is heard. An open wooden box with the word "Refrigerator" printed on its side is seen. The screen pans to the left, and a metal box with the words "Ace Electric Motor" is seen. The screen pans left yet again to reveal another wooden box with the words "Meat Grinder" printed on it's side. Next to the wooden box is yet another box that reads "One Pair Skis." The screen pans left a final time to show Coyote, wearing skis, with a refrigerator tied on his back. Turning on his contraption, the refrigerator starts to spew out ice cubes, which go through the meat grinder and onto the ground, forming snow. Hearing the meeps of Road Runner, he takes off. As he is about to hit the bird, Road Runner suddenly stops, right behind Coyote's path. Coyote runs off a nearby cliff, but is still skiing on ice. The refrigerator stops spewing ice just as Coyote is about to reach another cliff. He drops down to the ground in a cloud of smoke. He is seen crushed by the refrigerator, which starts spewing ice once more. Christmas music plays, and Coyote holds up a sign that reads, "Merry Xmas." Another box is seen with the words "Fleet-foot Jet Propelled Tennis Shoes." A tennis shoe is seen next to this box. Strapping the shoe to his foot, Coyote starts to jog in place, then takes off at an amazing speed, stopping in the near distance. He then comes back at an equally fast pace. He runs off several more times, but eventually comes back to where he started. Just as he is about to take off once more, Road Runner appears in front of him. Sticking out his and meep-ing, Road Runner takes off once more in a cloud of smoke. Coyote follows after him, but when the smoke clears, Road Runner is seen, standing still. Coyote realizes he is chasing nothing and turns back around to stop a few inches in front of the Road Runner. Road Runner meeps twice and takes off in a cloud of smoke once more, as does Coyote. When the smoke clears, Coyote is standing still, expecting Road Runner to have done the same. But instead, Road Runner is nowhere to be found. Coyote chases after him. They come to a complex circle of roads, and they each take different routes, occasionally stopping to see where the other went. Coyote cannot find Road Runner, and stands scratching his chin, but he is promptly run over by the bird. He angrily pursues the bird. His shoes, however, gives out a couple sparks, and Coyote comes to a stop by a sign that reads "Short Cut" and points to the left. He runs down this path. Coyote, holding an axe, is seen standing behind a tall sign. Hearing the meeps of Road Runner he stands in the middle of the road and prepares to swing the axe. But instead of seeing Road Runner, he is run over by a bus. Road Runner is seen riding in the back of the bus. As he gives two more meeps, he pulls a curtain down that reads, "The End." Characters *Road-Runner *Wile E. Coyote Category:WB Category:Looney Tunes Short Category:Short Category:Looney Tunes Episodes Category:Classic Shorts Category:Episodes